Freshman Marching Band
by bandgeek88
Summary: A poem about freshman in Marching Band
1. Freshman Marching Band

Okay so I wrote this last night and it was pretty late. But it all just came to me, and I had to write it down. So after writing it all down I thought "Wow this is pretty good." So here it is. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

Freshman Marching Band

You walk through those doors,

It's your very first day,

You're so mixed with emotions,

You don't know what to say,

It's a whole new year,

Completely different place,

Everything's uncertain,

And it feels like a race,

You run around like you're crazy,

'Cause you're scared out of your mind,

But you hear the tap of a drum,

And you snap into line,

'Cause out of all that is crazy,

One thing is clear,

You're in the Marching Band,

And that's why you're here,

And no one can take away the feeling that you get,

When you march through the show,

And perfect every last set,

And when every last note is played just right,

You feel awesome,

Because the Band sounds tight,

You may just be a freshman,

But no one will know,

Because the way that you play,

You sound like a pro,

And at the end of the season,

One thing will be clear,

You're in the Marching Band,

And you're doing it next year.


	2. Very First Show

You walk out onto the field,

It's your very first show,

You're scared as hell,

But no one will know,

You look at the crowd,

All eyes are on you,

Now you're worried,

And don't know what to do,

But one person stands tall,

And starts waving their hands,

You feel better now,

As you look into the stands,

As the whistle begins to blow,

One thing's on your mind,

Get through the show,

And you'll be just fine,

And by the end of the song,

You're almost breathless,

You feel amazing,

And a little bit reckless,

You walk off the field,

It was your very first show,

You're happy as hell and everyone knows.


	3. First Competition

First competition

You wake up early

To get to the school,

You don't want to be last,

'Cause you'll look like a fool.

It's the very first time

You'll compete with the band.

By the end of the day,

It'll be hard to stand.

You stayed after the game

The night before,

You've gotten used to it know,

It's hardly a chore.

You line up in practice

It's almost time to go on.

In a few hours

You're chance will be gone.

You get one shot to empress the judges,

One shot, give all you've got

Because if you don't,

You won't get one after thought.

At the end of the performance

You walk off the field,

You're not sure how you did,

And you don't know how to feel.

But at the end of the day

You find out your score,

You feel disappointed

And think you earned more.

That's how it goes

When you compete in band,

You only get one shot,

And it shows where you stand.


	4. Distress

Destress

You're life is hectic,

And always a mess,

Nothing goes right,

It all feels like a test,

You're always wrong,

And nothing's ever right,

You're really too tired,

To even put up a fight,

When everything's wrong,

And you don't know what to do,

Go into the Band Room,

And play for a few,

Time to destress,

Get rid of your fears,

Try to forget

All about your peers,

Nothing else matters

Except the notes that you play,

They sound amazing,

And they're here to stay.


	5. Concert Band Depression

Concert Band Depression

Marching Band is over,

Sadness fills your heart,

You really can't wait

For Pep Band to start,

Pep Band is fun,

But it's not the same,

It will have to suffice for now,

Until the next football game

Once Pep Band is over,

Again your heart is pained,

Now it's all gone,

And you feel so drained

You don't have much

To look forward to,

So you sit around,

With nothing to do

Concert band is tiring,

With nothing much fun,

Before too long,

You're beginning to feel done

Then before you know it,

The annual festival is here,

You grow excited,

And your heart gives a cheer

After the festival passes,

It's time for what you've been waiting for,

Your director hands you new music,

As he looks at his score

Summer is here,

That only means one thing,

Band Camp is around the corner,

And you feel like you could sing


	6. Concert Band

You step onto the stage,

You have nothing to fear,

You understand what to do,

And you know why you're here.

Your family and friends

Fill up the crowd

You get a little uneasy

As the noise gets loud

Your fellow band members

Follow you in their fears

You don't want to fail

Or you'll end up in tears

You focus on the director

As he steps up on the stand

You look at your music

And hope it's not bland

Your music starts going

The melody starts to flow

You're comfortable now

And your confidence shows

You feel a bit of sadness

As the song comes to an end

You realize it's over

And you won't play it again


End file.
